


Pining

by Serenity1



Series: Finn and Poe [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Finn and Poe wants each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finn and Poe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585948
Kudos: 36





	Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Wars.
> 
> I do not have beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy this one shot.
> 
> \---------

Finn stares at Poe who was flirting with a woman in the mess hall. He was sitting at a table with Poe's friends as he was sitting facing the line where to get food.

He had finally admitted to himself that he has a crush on Poe Dameron. The man whom he saved after being captured by Kylo Ren.

It was right after the battle at crait where Rose kissed him. He didn't felt anything for her, however he had weighed in the pros and cons for Poe, there was more pros of being with him.

"Why don't you tell him?" Jessika Pava hissed as she sat beside him.

The question startled Finn a bit as he shook his head. "He doesn't flow that way, Jess," he said.

Jess gave him a 'look.' "Are you crazy?! The man gave you his jacket! That jacket is only for pilots," she said huffing. "Tell him, Snap!"

The bearded man beside her sighed and nodded. "Have you ever got anything by someone romantically?" Snap asked.

Finn shook his head again, "stormtrooper, remember?" He said.

"He has a point there, Jess. He probably doesn't know," Snap replies.

"Basic 101 of romance," Jess said smiling as Finn didn't liked this one bit.

\---------

"Hey buddy!" Poe exclaims happily as he got down from his X-Wing after a mission one day.

Finn have waited for him and his team to return as he stood in the side of the hangar. "How was your mission?" He asked as BB-8 rolls over to the pair.

"Success! I can't tell you what it is though since it's classified," Poe said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'm just glad that you and BB-8 have returned," Finn said with a smile.

The smile that Finn gave him Poe could have him faint right there if he wasn't steadying himself. "Let's go to my quarters so that you can tell me what I've missed while I was away," Poe suggested.

"Well, for starters: I've been promoted to Lieutenant," Finn replies happily.

"Congratulations, buddy! Let's have a drink in my quarters," Poe said.

Finn nodded as the two walked together side-by-side.

\---------

After their chat in Poe's quarters, he saw Finn training with Snap for hand-to-hand combat. Finn was shirtless as Poe sees sweat dribbling down on his muscles.

He was practically drooling at the sight as Jess was beside him smirked with a knowing look on her face. "Why not tell him, colonel?" She asked.

"Nooooooo," Poe replies shaking his head.

"Oh come on! You dated Paul before, remember?" Jess said as she was thinking about the academy days.

"And remember how that went? He freaking cheated on me as everyone knew before I did," Poe said.

"Finn's different, Poe! He rescued you, remember?" 

Poe huffed, "he also disobeyed my orders," he said.

"He thought he was doing good for the resistance! He was also saving you again that time," Jess replies.

"Captain Wexley wins!" 

The two looks as they saw Snap have Finn pinned down with a smile. "You better talk with your boy," Jess said with a winked.

Poe looks at Finn as he was staring at his face. The smile was there as he gave a handshake to Snap but it was a different smile than the one that he gives him. It looks like he was grimacing instead fo smiling.

"His not 'my' boy yet, Jess," Poe replies as Jess gave a beaming smile to him.

\---------

"I thought I had him!" Finn exclaims unhappily as he and Poe were inside Poe's quarters as the two were talking about his match with Snap.

"Snap and I are top of our class for hand-to-hand combat, Finn. You should go against someone else," Poe suggested.

Finn sighed, "I'm better with the blaster," he muttered.

"You're just starting to be with the resistance, Finn. You still got a long way to go," Poe replies.

The two were staring at one another as neither one were talking. It was Poe who decided to break the staring contest as he moves in to kiss Finn.

Finn met him halfway as if on instinct. Their lips met as they kissed gently and sweetly. They pulled apart a minute later as they needed air to breathe.

"That was…." Poe began but was a loss for words.

"I've been wanting to do that with you, Poe," Finn replies slowly but with a smile.

"Really?" Poe asked surprised with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, just right after the battle of crait," Finn replies.

Poe swore, "if I have known that, I could of been doing a lot of things to you," he said huffing.

"Well, I knew you were going to watch my match with Snap, so I took out my shirt," Finn said smugly.

"You…." Poe began shaking his head.

Finn sniggered as the two were now sitting at a nearby couch. "Yeah, Jessika told me everything about romance," he said.

Poe was intrigued as he put his head on top of his hand so that he could leaned forward. "Why don't you start in the beginning, Finn?" He asked.

Oblivious to why Poe was asking, he said: "it all began with Snap and Jessika…"

Poe's glare couldn't be harder. "It looks like there'll be someone running laps tomorrow in the hangar," he muttered.

"Poe!"

"What?"

"Don't do that," Finn replies shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"They'll know that it's me," Finn said huffing, "you know how scary Jess can get," he added.

Poe smirked as he had been under Jess's wrath a few times. "Fine, I'll just do Snap," he said.

"But…!"

"Don't worry, he won't do a thing to you," Poe promised as Finn wasn't too sure.

The following day, Poe gave Snap twenty laps around the hangar for something he wasn't sure what he did.

However Finn knew he was doomed as Snap would glare at him whenever he passes by. Finn sighed as he just continued to clean Poe's X-Wing, he was sure he was going to give a kick to someone afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> End.
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? I was going to put it for valentine's day but I didn't have time to finished 😑. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
